Aftermath
by DistractionCake
Summary: "Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" The silence is broken by Shelby Corcoran's blunt questioning.


**AN: This is my take on those moments just after Santana slapped Finn. I wasn't sure which characters to link this to, so I went with Shelby - her point of view is important - and Santana, since it has to do with what happened after she left. Anyway, thoughts are appreciated and I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sound echoed throughout the auditorium. The slap so loud the whole room fell silent, making the stinging in Finn's cheek feel that much worse. Santana only hesitates for a second before she bolts out of the auditorium through the side exit.<p>

"Santana wait!" is Brittany's response as she jumps off the stage to follow. As the double doors swing shut behind the both of them, silence engulfs everyone still there. No one knows what to make of the events that just transpired.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" The silence is broken by Shelby Corcoran's blunt questioning. As the rest of The Troubletones had been getting ready for their Mash-Off, Santana had been missing, only to arrive crying. Brittany had checked on her and after she seemed to calm down, Shelby had asked if she was okay to perform. Santana had said yes. Shelby knew she was lying, but who was she to stop her when the girl insisted?

"As you all know, Sue is running for Congress and as part of her campaign some less than flattering things have been said about Kurt's dad." began to explain. This seemed to snap Finn out of his stupor and he brushed off Rachel's hands that were trying to sooth his cheek. He stood abruptly and faced their teacher to ask: "What the hell does that have to do w-w-with what just happened?"

It took Kurt a second, but he soon understood. "Oh God" he murmured under his breath, causing Blaine's inquisitive stare to reach him. "Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"What this has to do is that a third person running for the same position as Sue and Burt has a niece that goes here to McKinley and she overheard a conversation between you and Santana, Finn." Finn's eyes widened in response; a mantra of _no __no __no __no _running through his head.

"And now, starting tonight, a new campaign add will air on behalf of Reggie "The Sauce" Salazar asking you not to vote for Sue Sylvester because she supports a lesbian head-cheerleader." Mr. Schue finished. He looked around only to be faced with the shocked expressions on his students' faces.

"You outed her?" Rachel asked Finn quietly, shock marring her face.

"I-I-I I didn't mean to! It was an accident, she was being a bitch to me and Rory and I just, I told her to come out of the closet so she'd stop being so mean. I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean the whole school practically knows already!"

"Exactly, you didn't think. Didn't you think that was something that was best not said in a crowded hallway, Finn?" Mercedes angrily asked.

"Don't! Don't you dare act like this isn't your fault too!" Finn angrily answered back.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"You started this whole thing! If you hadn't been a diva about everything, then the Troubletones wouldn't have happened and then Santana wouldn't have started this whole mess!"

"Oh you listen here, Finny boy –

"Tonight?" A quiet, yet strong voice cut through the argument. Everyone turns to stare at the speaker.

"The add, it'll air tonight through all of Ohio?" Quinn asks.

With a grimace, Mr. Schue nods. Quinn quickly stands and heads out the same exit Santana and Brittany had taken. Her friends needed her. The rest of the club, including The Troubletones, are at a loss for what to do.

A few seconds tick by before Artie mutters _Karma's __a __bitch _loud enough that Kurt can hear. He quickly stands and faces the Club. "What did you just say?" Kurt asks, the words barely managing to escape. His stomach is in knots.

"Nothing, I just... Look, it's not like we call her Satan for nothing. Santana's a bitch and she had it coming." Artie answered trying hard not to cower from the sheer force of Kurt's glare.

"I came out when I was ready and I still went through hell. I don't care how much of a bitch someone is, outing them is never okay." Kurt said holding back tears.

"Kurt-" Finn tried to interrupt.

"You wanted to fight fire with fire, Finn. You got burned, so what? You had to just make sure she burned too?" He demanded angrily of Finn.

"Kurt, I-"

"No, Finn. No, just **don't.** You don't understand. _None __of __you __do_. For years my biggest fear was-" Kurt has to stop because, _God _he feels like he's about to throw up at the mere thought of what happened to Santana happening to him and just. Kurt can't help but start to cry and then just hastily grabs his bag before exiting the auditorium through the main entrance, Blaine hot on his heels.

Finn can't help but watch him go with a feeling of guilt. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't. He looks over to Rachel, who still seems to not be able to process the whole thing.

"Rach.." At this she seems to snap out of her stupor and stands. She turns towards both teams and clears her throat before speaking. "I think it might be best we all take a breather. Some time to re-group and then we decide what it is we will do."

"Rachel's right. Right now there isn't much we can do. Go home, guys. The next few days won't be easy." Mr. Schue agrees, finding his voice again after the heated confrontations. The Troubletones turn toward Shelby who merely nods. With that, they all head backstage to change out of their performance clothes. Mike and Tina leave holding hands, followed closely by Artie, who has the decency to look somewhat ashamed of his previous outburst.

As Rachel grabs her bag, Finn goes to follow her out the side exit. "Some time to re-group _by __ourselves_, Finn. _Alone_." She says. Finn's brows furrow before he understands the implications behind her words. "Rachel-"

"Please, Finn." She says, almost pleadingly. He nods tensely, and instead goes to leave through the main entrance, Rory following him close behind. Rachel sighs, and exits as well.

As the auditorium starts to empty, Mr. Schue's soft questioning is heard: "Who would have thought the day Santana Lopez's armor shattered would've come?"

"They're just kids, Will. They're fragile, no matter how strong they appear." Shelby answers, although it's clear the question wasn't aimed at anyone in particular.

The image of Santana running out of the room crying, the words _I __haven't __even __told __my __parents __yet _echo in Will's head. He shakes his head before grabbing his things. " Yeah, they really are, aren't they?" He asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I'm off to talk to Burt, to see if anything can be done."

"If there is anything I can do, let me know." Shelby says honestly.

"Thanks." He says as he makes his exit.

A beat passes, before another voice speaks up. "She's a bitch." Shelby looks over to the side to see Puck still sitting there. "She's a bitch who doesn't know when she takes things to far. She's a bitch who's family is...She's a bitch who acts like she doesn't care. The thing is though, she does care. She cares too much." He's seems to be speaking to no one in particular, but Shelby knows well enough that Puck's words are aimed at her. "She hurts people to avoid getting hurt first. She acts tough so people can't see that deep down, she cares so much. Especially abut Brittany." A small laugh escapes him, as though he is lost in a memory. He shakes his head before continuing "She's a bitch, but I love her. And I know that this won't keep her down." With that he stands and walks over to where Shelby is standing. He gives her a small smile before speaking his final words. "You'll have your Troubletones back at full force sooner, rather than later. Trust me." A sad smile passes over his features before he too walks out.

Shelby finds herself alone in the auditorium. As she grabs her bag, she takes one final look at the stage. She can see the whole performance in her head. Only one flaw stood out; Mercedes missed her cue at the start. At the moment, it seemed like one small imperfection to be fixed, but now...Now, she sees it as the first thing that made this performance _real_, in a way.

She closes her eyes and is assaulted with a memory from a few days ago.

_She __walked __into __the __music __room __followed __by __Mercedes. __They __were __having __a __conversation __about __Sugar __and __her, __well __her _talents_. __Their __conversation __was __cut __short __by __what __they __saw __as __they __entered __the __room. __Santana __was __laying __across __three __chairs, __her __head __resting __comfortably __in __Brittany's __lap __as __she __sat __in __the __final __chair. __Santana's __hair __was __let __loose __of __their __regulation __ponytails __as __Brittany __combed __her __hands __through __it. __Her __head __was __tilted __so __she __could __look __Santana __in __the __eyes __as __they __spoke __quietly __to __each __other. __It __was __such __a __private __and.._intimate _moment. __Shelby __was __sure __she __blushed __at __the __scene. __She __had __never __seen __Santana __so __relaxed __and __the __smiles __on __both __girls __faces __spoke __of __such __love __and __adoration. __The __moment __was __shattered __as __Mercedes __cleared __her __throat._

_In what __could __only __be __described __as __Cheerios-trained __agility, __Santana __sat __up __quickly__ – __Brittany __stretching __backwards __just __in __time __to __avoid __having __her __chin __collide __with __Santana's __forehead__ – __and __began __to __redo __her __ponytail. __Her __body __had __stiffened, __her __defenses __having __risen __back __up. __As __she __finished __she __stood __up, __Brittany __following __in __synchronized __moves, __and __walked __towards __the __door. __She __barely __glanced __at __Shelby, __and __glared __at __Mercedes._

_"__Wheezy.__"_

_"__Satan.__" _

_It w__as __a __few __tense __moments __before __Santana __left, __Brittany __right __behind __her. __Shelby __walked __into __the __room, __feeling __Mercedes __exhale __in __relief __behind __her. __She __could __only __guess __that __had __been __some __kind __of __test.__"__Should __I __even __bothe__r __asking __what's __going __on __between __those __two?__" __Shelby __asked __bluntly._

_"__I __think __you're __smart __enough __to __not __ask __dumb __questions, __Ms.__Corcoran.__" __Mercedes __replied __bravely. __With __that, __they __quickly __moved __back __to __their __previous __conversation._

_"__Sugar __is __getting __better, __perhaps __she __needs __to __be __lead __in __a __s__ong __to __fully __progress.__"_

_"__Hell __to __the __no, __Ms.__Corcoran.__" _

Shelby opens her eyes. The stage is empty and she is all alone. With the memory lingering, she turns to leave. The side door opens, and she can't help but look at who has entered. She is faced with big brown eyes. Shelby walks over and opens her arms. The smaller girl falls into the embrace and croaks out a broken "_Mom__"_

"Shh, it's okay baby. I know. It's going to be alright." She tries her best to calm down her daughter. In that moment, she realizes something she hadn't. These kids, they're...they're _her _kids too now and despite all their fights and differences, deep down they're more than just a Glee Club. They're a family, and this family's heart is currently bleeding out. She only hopes someone can stop the pain soon.


End file.
